Naruto Youkai adventures
by Druski101
Summary: Summary is on the inside. Pairing Naruto x OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- What if a nine tailed kitsune enrolled at Youkai Academy and Tsukune decided to try and sink his 'hooks' into her after becoming part ghoul. What if just as he was about to kiss her to make her his, her mate appeared and beat up Tsukune who declared woman as weak.**

"Naruto-kun" talking

'Naruto-kun' thoughts

" **Naruto-kun" demon/other talking**

' **Naruto-kun' demon/other thoughts**

 **A/N- This is a remade version of chapter one with more character development and fixing of whatever spelling and grammar mistakes I can find. This also takes place during the second year at the academy so around the time that Kokoa appears**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on naruto or any other anime/books/movies used in this story and only the OCs are mine.**

 **A/N- with that out of the way enjoy Naruto's Youkai Adventures**

 _Chapter 1: Never mess with Someone's mate_

 **Miss Nekonome's class…**

Tsukune is sitting at his normal seat in Miss Nekonome's class with Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all have a spot by or around him all have a spot around him and trying to get his attention while a bunch of guys glare at him

While this is going on Tsukune is thinking very dark thoughts

'Now that these cunts know who their alpha is, all I have to do is make the other Moka mine and then nothing will get in my way, especially now that I have the powers of a ghoul from that stupid vampire cunt.'

As Tsukune was thinking he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the teacher saying that they have two new students coming to youkai academy this year as second years

When Miss Nekonome finished talking there was a knock at the door

Tsukune was about to dismiss this altogether when a beautiful goddess walked into the room wearing the school uniform. It was kind of tight around the chest area because of her H-cup size bust. She had a nice round butt **(A/N About the same size as inner Moka's)** and a pair of slit crimson eyes as red as blood

Around her neck was a necklace that had a pendant on it that looked like a fox crouched and ready to attack. Her hair was loose and she had some of her hair covering up her right eye

( **A/N For her hair imagine Mei's hair but not in the ponytail and a darker red and her hair covering her eye like Madara's.)**

She also had a set of three whiskers on each cheek and she had slightly larger canines as well as her nails looking like claws and stood at 5'8.

If Tsukune and all the other hot blooded males in the room had been paying attention they would have noticed the blood red ruby ring on her right ring finger and the gold band on her left ring finger

Everyone stopped staring or glaring **(** Tsukune's girls. **Not for long kukuku)** when Miss Nekonome cleared her throat to get the attention of the class and said

"Students this is the first of the two new students we will be receiving so treat her well and make her feel welcome. The other student will be arriving tomorrow due to some unknown reasons. Now would please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hai, My name is Uzumaki Andru and my likes are the color red, ramen, and my precious people. My dislikes are perverts and those that try to harm my precious people. My dream is to one day have a family and rid the world of unjust treatment with the help of naruto-kun."

Said the now named Andru as she lightly blushed when she said the last part which caused all the males to think about killing this naruto person.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Miss Nekonome spoke up and said

"Well alright then Miss Uzumaki-san please sit in the empty seat in front of Tsukune-san okay." Said Miss Nekonome

"Hai Miss Nekonome." said Andru happily as she

When Andru sat in front of Tsukune she didn't know that Tsukune had told Kurumu to put her under an illusion that would make her think she was attracted to him.

 **The next day…**

 **(A/N Tsukune has Kurumu apply the illusion every eight hours because the illusion gets at its weakest around after eight hours have passed)**

As the bell rings Tsukune is sitting on his desk leaning in towards Andru to give her a kiss and make her his forever

 **(A/N** he had Kurumu apply a charm five minutes ago that would make her attracted to him and also had it set up to where when he kissed her, she would become his slave forever instead of Kurumu's **)**

And just as Tsukune had his lips close to locking lips with her he is interrupted by the door opening and a mass amount killer intent (KI from now on) directed at him and as he turned around to yell at the student who dared to interrupt his newest 'claim'

He saw a tall 6'5 blonde guy staring at him with deep blood red eyes that looked like the other Moka's eyes. On his cheeks were a set of three whisker marks. He had unruly spiky blond hair and was standing in an orange blazer with a black undershirt on he has on a pair of beige pants and some black dress shoes

 **(A/N basically it is the school uniform but with a different color scheme on the blazer and shirt)**

On his left ring finger there was a gold band much like the one on Andru's hand. When Tsukune felt the amount of KI directed at him increase he froze and slowly backed off of the full pink lips that he was about to claim.

"Mou Tsukune-kun I thought you were going kiss me." Whined Andru as soon as she felt Tsukune back off and when she felt the KI directed at him she stood up and turned and walked towards the tall boy

"Why are you glaring at Tsukune-kun when he was about to kiss me." She demanded of the boy when she stood right in front of him and poked him in his chest

"I stopped him because you're my mate and my wife seeing as the ring on both of our fingers make us husband and wife." Said naruto as he lifted her left in his left delicately to show the matching rings

"You're lying I only love Tsukune-kun and not some random person like you that I don't even know." She screamed at the boy as she violently pulled her hand away from his

"Andru-chan it's me naruto don't you remember me." Said naruto as his eyes started to show the hurt in them

"I don't know you so why are you still bothering me." She said as she slapped him across the face and thus broke his heart

As the boy's rage boiled over after hearing her say that and released his youkai in a wave throughout the room blowing everything away from him and dispelling all techniques in the room causing a spark in

Andru's eyes to reappear as she stood up shakily and walked over to the boy and stood in front of him again before she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as she saw him trying to push her away

"Stop naruto-kun stop please stop I remember everything now. I love you and only you and I remember marrying you and promising to never forget you. I remember it all and I want to apologize for saying I forgot but I was under a charm and an illusion so I didn't remember you and I'm sorry naruto-kun but please calm down now I'm here and I won't forget you ever again I promise and that's my promise of a lifetime." Andru shouted/pleaded as she started to lose her grip on the now named naruto

When naruto heard this the pressure slowly to calm down until it vanished completely before he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and used the other to lift her chin up and

Captured her lips in a kiss as she moaned a little bit from the way naruto used her lips as a lifeline and as he grinded against her body sensually as if in an eternal dance

When Andru gasped in shock at the fact she could feel his feelings flowing through the kiss naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth and started to explore her mouth as she moaned again from the feeling of his tongue before he pulled away due to lack of air

And also because the teacher had cleared her throat to get their attention as all the desks had been put back into their usual spots with the only empty seat being Andru's

"I hope I'm not interrupting but you still have to introduce yourself to class and I still have to teach the students you know."

"Oh my bad Miss Nekonome." Said Andru in slight embarrassment as she blushed lightly

"Oh it's quite alright Uzumaki-chan I just need this young man to introduce himself to the class so I can get started again." Said Miss Nekonome

"Oh right my name is Uzumaki Naruto and my likes are the colors orange, black, and red, I also like ramen and my wife/mate Andru-chan and my precious people. My dislikes are manipulative people, perverts, and those that try and hurt my precious people. My dream is to have a family and get rid of all unjust and unfair treatment with Andru-chan and any others willing to help me." Said naruto as he hugged andru closer to his chest as she blushed and tried to hide her face by snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Excellent delivery Uzumaki-kun but unfortunately we only have one seat available at the moment.' Said Miss Nekonome as she pointed to the only seat available

"That's quite alright Miss Nekonome as we are a married couple I can just have her sit in my lap if that's alright with you." Said Naruto as he lifted andru up placing one arm around her lower back and the other under her butt causing her to blush a bit

"Sure it doesn't matter as long as you guys are ok with it. Just make sure to pay attention and not do anything indecent." Said Miss Nekonome cheerily causing others to sweat drop at the scene

As naruto carried andru over to the seat and set her on the desk before sitting down with his legs in the aisle as he pulled andru into his lap who squeaked at the sudden fall into his lap before relaxing and

Leaning into him and put her head on his shoulder as naruto leaned his head against the window and put his arms around her stomach before letting take over him as andru closed her eyes listening to his steady heartbeat as she slowly but surely fell asleep

 **End of the day in a random clearing…**

In a clearing somewhere Naruto and Andru laying peacefully in the woods with naruto leaning over her as they caught up on what they missed. When naruto lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss as she let out a low moan upon which he took advantage of

As he slipped his tongue into her mouth and started exploring her mouth as he enjoyed the sounds he had coming from her. When they separated you could see a thin trail of spit connecting them and they were breathing slightly heavy.

As naruto was about to go in for another kiss Tsukune walked into the clearing that they were in

"What do you want teme." Naruto said as he slowly got up and was starting to get irritated from being interrupted from his alone time with his mate.

"Your girl dobe." Said Tsukune as he smirked arrogantly as his group of girls entered the clearing

"My wife isn't property, she is my mate so I can't ask for anyone better for I love her even if I have to get a harem because of the stupid village elders." Said naruto as he let off a warning growl in warning as Tsukune rolled up his sleeve

Showing a holy locket that the headmaster had gotten for him to hold back the ghoul

"Last warning dobe give me your girl or I kick your ass." Said Tsukune as he put his hand around the holy locket while his other hand was around Moka's rosary

"If you don't step down I will be forced to show those nice and pretty girls your true colors teme." Naruto said as his hair shadowed his eyes to the point where nobody could see his eyes

"Well then show them. They'll learn eventually but by then it will be too late as they will be my slaves including your girl dobe. Holy Lock release: ghoul release." Said Tsukune as he ripped off his holy lock as well as Moka's rosary.

The sky darkened red as Moka's youkai blasted off of her in a mighty amount and Tsukune let loose an insane laugh as his transformation into a ghoul was finished **(A/N He looks like his vampire form but his eyes are all black)**

But showed everyone that he didn't need the holy lock as he had complete control over the ghoul and all the powers that came with being a shinso vampire

" **What will you do now dobe or are you too afraid to move seeing as you're facing off against a shinso vampire and a shinso ghoul."** Said a demonic voice coming from Tsukune.

" **Well teme I tried to warn you but it is too late now."** Said a demonic voice from naruto as he lifted up his head and the girls looked shocked seeing his eyes had changed from their vampire ones to

A pair of crimson red eyes with multiple rings in them as well as three tomoe for the first three rings. Inside the innermost ring if you looked closely you could see his vampire eyes were a darker crimson red and glowed brightly.

" **LOOK AT YOU ACTING ALL TOUGH IN FRONT OF THAT CUNT YOU CALL YOUR MATE. I'LL SHOW HER WHO A TRUE ALPHA IS WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU DOBE."** Yelled Tsukune demonically as he and Moka rushed with their hands raised ready to strike

" **WE'LL SEE WHO WALKS AWAY ALIVE, ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY MATE TEME!"** Naruto yelled demonically as he rushed forward with both his hands raised to counter them…

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N as you know this is a remake of the first chapter with some differences and as you know I am looking for a beta reader. Minor notes are that this is a harem with of course my OC being the pack leader of the harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto-kun" talking

'Naruto-kun' thoughts

" **Naruto-kun" demon/other talking**

' **Naruto-kun' demon/other talking**

 **Disclaimer: Same as first chapter**

 **A/N In this chapter we see the fight between naruto and Tsukune and Moka. I tried to develop the characters a bit more but it's kind of hard with the stress of school and football and a little bit of my own inexperience. I am currently looking for a beta reader so as to not a whole lot of mistakes anymore**

 _Chapter 2: Never mess with someone's mate Part 2_

As naruto's fists collided with theirs the force sent rippling waves throughout the clearing causing the ground to collapse and trees to become uprooted and the girls sitting in the sideline to grab onto something so as not to be forced into flying

When the force died down naruto and Tsukune charged at each other again but when their fists were about to collide again naruto disappeared and appeared behind him and slammed his fist into his back causing him to go flying and leave a trench in his wake

When naruto lowered his fist he stepped to the right as a foot came sailing down past his body and hit the ground causing it to have semi explosion. When naruto saw this he used his own power to sense her power and felt a lot of it locked up

Upon looking into her eyes he saw the same dead look he saw in his own mates eyes and decided to end this battle quickly for her sake. While this all happened in the span of a second naruto processed what he would have to do and with a quick apology under his breath he grabbed Moka by face and slammed her into the ground hard enough to make her bounce back up

Before he did a spin kick and planted his foot into her back and kicked her with enough force to send her flying into the other girls (The ones that came Tsukune) and picked them up before carrying them through

Several trees and when they stopped showed they were all either knocked out or asleep. When naruto stood up fully he felt his senses go off and looked behind him to see Tsukune charging at him with a huge dome of red energy surrounding and charging straight for him so he released his own energy which surrounded him in purple dome as he slammed his fist into the charging Tsukune

As his fist slammed into Tsukune's face making his head turn as blood came out his mouth before he flew through ten trees before coming to a stop

When the girls looked back to naruto they saw the dome of energy dispersing showing naruto but he looked different

Where his blond hair once stood short and spiky it was now unruly and long with spikes going everywhere

His upper body which once had clothes was now bare showing the world his eight packed and toned pecks

It also showed that from his lower back **(A/N Somewhere around the lowest part of the spinal cord)** was ten crimson red tails with black tribal markings

When the girls heard a noise which sounded like wings flapping they looked behind him and they gasped in surprise at seeing a pair of leathery wings that looked much like Kurumu's but bigger and powerful

They also saw that his nails had turned into claws and that he was on all fours and growling in Tsukune's direction like a kitsune

When the girls tried to interfere they were held back by Moka and Andru as they shook their heads no seeing as it was a fight they couldn't interfere in.

They watched as naruto stood stock still and they watched as he closed his eyes and they felt the spike as some type of energy made its way into his and mixed almost as if in perfect harmony.

They saw orange pigmentations around his eyes and watched as when he opened his eyes they gasped as his vampires eyes now had a yellow bar that looked like a toads eye.

When Tsukune finally got up and saw the change he got enraged and sprouted a pair of his own wings and gained armor around his stomach and also gained an even more bloodthirsty look in his eyes

As he flared his aura and caused the ground to collapse under the pressure as he charged at naruto and the girls all watched as naruto flared his purple aura and charged causing the ground to collapse under the pressure

As naruto and Tsukune met each other in the middle with their fists clashing their auras started to clash for dominance as well as their faces set into scowls as they could see they weren't overpowering the other

When naruto felt himself lose ground he started to lose control as wisps of black was seen entering into his aura causing the ground to collapse under itself as more pressure was added to the fighting teenagers

When naruto was about to lose himself he opened his eyes and saw his mate walking down the aisle and then he heard himself say his vows to her and watched as he said that he would never lose control himself as long as she believes in him

' **Andru-chan'** Thought naruto as he felt the strength return as he felt the worry of his mate through their bond and started to gain more control of the power and reigned it all in

When the black aura disappeared from the purple aura, naruto felt his mate stop worrying and instead felt the happiness through their bond

' **I almost broke my promise to you Andru-chan but then I felt your presence in our bond and was able to think clearly and for that I must win this fight for you and show I don't need to rely on that power anymore.'** Thought naruto as his purple aura increased in density and tore through Tsukune's aura

When this happened all girls were shocked as naruto sent Tsukune flying again but this time he didn't let up and chased after the flying Tsukune and grabbed him by the face before slamming him down into the ground and let his face go as his body flew back up and he did a spin kick sending him flying through more trees before coming to a stop right in front of the bus stop

After being sent flying naruto picked up the bastard and started to slam the bastard into the ground even harder causing a crater to appear and cracks to start appearing and getting bigger and bigger with each slam seeing as they were on a cliff

After slamming him multiple times naruto looked around seeing as he finally heard the cracking sound and was shocked to see he was breaking a piece of the cliff off and it was an even bigger shock when he felt the ghoul in his hand slash at his causing naruto to let go as he let out a rage filled scream that caused the cliff piece to finally break apart taking Tsukune and naruto with it

On the way down naruto and Tsukune were exchanging blows and causing the air get a heavy feeling of dread as when they both hit the water a large bolt of lightning shocked the water and caused large bolts of electricity to start flying everywhere and

Caused all the girls (A/N except Moka) to shout out "Tsukune/Naruto-kun!"

When the electricity wasn't dying down some of the girls were about to rush in and try to save them when a large blast of water shout straight up and caused the girls to all gasp in shock at the fact that naruto and Tsukune had both come out of a shinso vampire's greatest weakness

When the water fell down they saw two figures at each other's necks as they were both trying to take don the other as their wings were flapping as they dried themselves off so as not to fall back into the water

When they saw Tsukune finally give up they saw naruto's hand tighten around his neck as he flew up and out of sight before they heard a blasting sound form above and saw naruto coming with Tsukune very fast

He had also had a cone of energy surrounding him showing he broke the sound barrier as the girls moved away quickly when they saw how fast those two were going and just as they got far enough away, they heard a very loud crash as the earth exploded behind them and they turned around

To see a cloud of dust blocking their vision as they tried to see what happened. When the dust finally cleared up they were all looking horrified seeing as Tsukune was missing an arm and his face was bleeding heavily along with his left eye swollen shut and naruto had his hand holding Tsukune to the ground as his shirt and blazer had been destroyed and ripped off showing his eight pack

To the girls and causing them to blush as naruto continued to choke him one hand and lifted him into the air and then choke slammed him into the ground before seeing him knocked out and removed his hand and prepared to deal the death blow only to stop when he felt an arm wrap around his waist while another hand held his wrist

He also felt a head lay itself on his back as he started to struggle a lot to break free from his captors grip until

"Please don't do this naruto-kun. You promised me you wouldn't remember." Said a now crying Andru as she didn't want her mate to kill like he promised her

 _Flashback:_

" _Hey naruto-kun promise something okay?" asked a ten year old Andru as she tried to dry up the tears in her eyes_

" _What?" asked naruto as he looked at the crying girl and felt a sharp pain in his heart_

" _Promise me you won't ever lose control again and also promise me you won't kill anyone anymore, okay?" asked Andru as she sniffled as naruto looked on sadly until he sighed and said_

" _Okay Andru-chan I promise never to lose control again and I also promise to never kill anyone ever again, and as a bonus I promise to never make you cry again." As he smiled at Andru causing her smile as the tears she was shedding stopped and she walked over gave naruto a hug as they held onto each for comfort_

 _Flashback end:_

When naruto saw the tears he instantly stopped and turned around before hugging Andru as he felt that he almost lost her

"I'm sorry for making you cry Andru-chan. I broke one promise and I don't want to break it ever again, seeing as tears don't belong on such a pretty face such as yours." Said naruto as he cupped her face in his hands and made her look him in his eyes

"I j-just d-don't w-want to l-l-l-lose y-y-y-y-you a-again." Andru stuttered out as she was a bit flustered and still sad

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright. I made a promise didn't I, and I plan to keep this time around okay" said naruto

"Okay if you say so." Said Andru as she stopped crying and a smile broke out onto her lips

"Now give me a kiss please." Said naruto as he leaned down and connected their lips causing a loving moment as the sunset was behind and painting a lovely picture as one of the girls caught the moment on camera

As naruto had put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck it really looked like they were dancing as the wind blew lightly making their clothes flutter gently along the wind

The moment was ruined when a hand was sent through their stomachs and out the other side and all girls gasped in surprise at who did seeing as it was Tsukune who had done it and they all felt their hearts clench at what Tsukune had done and they each ( **A/N** even though they don't they all did it at the same time)

Swore off on loving Tsukune seeing as he wasn't the person they thought he was

 _To be continued…_


	3. Big update

**A/N**

 **Hey guys this Druski101 here to say that I have not given up on writing these stories just yet. I have been off the site though so I can learn to fix up my long winded paragraphs and learn more about writing stories. I am hoping to get a new chapter up for this story sometime before New Years. Thanks for the reviews as well. They help me a lot so that I know what I need to do to fix my stories up and learn what you guys want to see in the stories you like. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I once again apologize for the long wait.**


End file.
